Professional Photographs
by unreachabledream
Summary: Sakura knew needed a break from everything. Ino had suggested that she get some professional photos taken. She decided to go along with it. Also just who is this gorgeous photographer Ino keeps talking about? Rated T for now, undecided about citrus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

I had this idea of Sasuke and Sakura in an AU. Sakura still works at a hospital, and just who is this 'gorgeous' photographer that Ino keeps on talking about.  
I had the beginning works of this story on my laptop for the longest time.  
The characters are in their 20s. This is not the Ninja world.

**EDIT:: I re-read this chapter again and again, and i wasn't satified with it. I added some here and there, fixed grammar and spelling :/. I was just too hasty to publish this story at first(sweatdrop) (haha). I wanted to add a bit more detail.**

**Please R&R! **

* * *

Ino twitched eagerly at Sakura opening the manila envelope. Sakura saw this and briefly eyeballed the blonde in suspicion sitting across from her. Was she _that_ eager to show her what was in this envelope? She shrugged it off and started opening the aluminum flaps. She then pulled out the multiple pieces of paper, no multiple photographs and stared at them.

It was silent before Sakura knew what she was looking at.

"Ino! These are gorgeous!" expressed the green eyed girl sitting across the coffee table with much sudden interest. How could her best friend look this good? Has she always looked this good? Or was it just the talent of the photographer? Damn it! She looked like crap compared to her. Sakura had supported the 'no make up on, bags under the eyes, hair was tied up in a messy bun that was going to fall out any minute' -look. But even still best friends, they were still rivals.

Sakura had the night off but she was well aware that with her career in the medical field she could be called into work anytime. Its not like she hated her job, Sakura was up to the challenges that the hospital gave her; it was just a lot of stress and bullshit that she had to deal with.

Ino had insisted, and kept on insisting that they have a girls evening to drink, eat and gossip. Sakura liked the sound of a girls evening at the time, so she 'scheduled' that they meet at her flat at 7. Ino had brought the wine, as Sakura picked up the food from a 'cheap but good' restaurant. Sakura was starting to regret the idea of a girls evening though because after a long stressful day of treating patients and tending to emergencies, Sakura was about to pass out the minute she entered her flat. However it was Ino's non-stop talking that kept her from doing just that. Ino took this opportunity to show off by showing her best friend the fresh product of her photo shoot.

"I know right!" the blonde girl said with much excitement while flipping her hair whilst supporting a grin. This was a good reaction.

Ino had decided to do something for herself, something to make her feel better, and something to boost her self esteem. She was gorgeous damn it! And she was going to prove it. She got this brilliant idea during one slow day at her family's flower shop.

"Where did you get these pictures done?! Who is the photographer?! She's really good!" Ino's best friend and rival expressed.

"At Sharingan Studios, and it wasn't a she, it was a _he_, and_he_ was gorgeous, It was even harder to listen to him because of the intensity of his aura and he was so focused… with those onyx eyes" The blond girl said dreamily.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her "over the top" friend, she was always thinking about guys. Ino liked the same type as herself. The "cool" type, they had always run into this problem and sometimes it was dangerous. Sakura didn't have time for men and she really didn't think about it or expressed much interest at the moment.

"Sharingan Studios huh? I've never heard of that studio before.." Sakura continued to flip through the photographs

"Oh that's because they're new, I was checking out a customer –a very sweet guy actually-several weeks ago and they accidentally left the flyer on the counter. I happened to notice it lying there, it looked interesting so I decided to get some work done, you know… for myself"

"You know Sakura, you should get some photos taken too, you need it because, honey, I have to admit you kind of look lik-

Sakura glared "look like what?!" As she put down the pictures on her coffee table.

"Nothing! I'm just saying! You know us girls need a break and we need a chance to feel good for ourselves, its kind of like wearing lingerie underneath your clothes at work, we need to feel sexy at times! It helps boost our self-esteem you know! And it makes you feel like you own the place"

"Plus you need a break from the hospital, you always smell like one, and sometimes you still order around people around even when you are off! I swear your boss – whats her name –

"Tsunade"

"Tsunade – works you until you are dead tired when you know that more than half the time she is sleeping in the on-call room."

Sakura thought about this, Tsunade was her boss and she _was _slacking a lot lately. Tsunade was busy training her so that she could one day take over for her. Tsunade was like an Aunt to Sakura, but Sakura also knew that Tsunade also liked to drink, gamble and sleep. Maybe she was getting old? Sakura didn't know, but she knew Tsunade started to slip.

"I know, but it's not just her, I asked for extra hours…" Sakura explained.

"Why?! What for? Aren't you mak-" Ino responded in a curious yet exclaim able way.

Sakura's conversation with Ino was going to take an interesting turn because Sakura had not finished on why she took extra hours- hence being dead tired while being interuppted -. It was actually to keep an eye on her boss, to keep an eye her co-workers and while making ends meet. Sakura knew she couldn't be two places at once; she basically lived at the hospital. It was rare times like these where she actually lived like she had the time to.

"Because Ino! Life…life is hard! You don't know because you have been spoiled all your life! You only work part time at your family's flower shop and they give you the dead days so you don't work as hard. Money is given to you like its not a problem. And what do you do with it? Go shopping and buy booze. Is that all you do, Ino?! Drink and gossip?!"

Then the pink wearing scrubs girl mumbled, "Maybe you should be friends with Tsunade."  
'I wouldn't be surprised if they were relatives' inner Sakura pointed out and it wasn't because of the blonde hair the two shared.

Ino on the other hand, didn't take it to heart as they were best friends. She knew she was spoiled, she has heard it many times before.

To be honest, she was glad that Sakura had bitched her out instead of acting towards violence; she was upset and knew she needed to take it out on something or someone. Ino cringed at the time Sakura punched through her bedroom door and that was only because of a misunderstanding between her and the credit card company.

As best friends they could read each other like an open book; the highs and lows and sometimes that could be a good or bad thing.

"Well…I didn't know you had it in you Sakura" Ino smirked.

"Shut up"

Ino did feel bad though, the poor girl needed a break. Sakura had decided on her own that she should move out of her parent's house -something about being 'independent'. Sakura had rented an apartment at the complex on the north side of Konoha, where it was a little more expensive. Ino didn't blame her for living there though, it was a good environment and it was close to the hospital. The effects were starting to show though. Her pink haired friend was stressed out with working under Tsunade and all the while working extensive hours along with getting crap from co-works. Since it was well known that she was Tsunade's favorite, her co-workers made Sakura do as much as possible because she was just _that_ talented.

Surprisingly, financial problems were also rising, and there wasn't much food in her house, so she often ate out because she didn't know how to cook. Ino did believe however that she should take time off to have time for herself. The poor girl has been wearing the same shoes for 3 years and they were heavily worn out and she couldn't even remember the last pairs of high heels Sakura had worn.

They both sat in silence, recovering from their brief argument. When Ino spoke.

"I'm going to make you an appointment at Sharingan Studios tomorrow, and you are not _NOT_ going to decline my offer"

Sakura just sat there, looking at the wooden floor of her living room.

She quietly said in a mere whisper, "I need a break" Her eyes looked heavy

Ino slowly took away the glass of wine in Sakura's hand, "As your best friend, Sakura, you need this, and after your photo shoot with the _gorgeous_ photographer, you and I are going to the hot springs!"

"But I hav-

"Ask for time off, I'm sure Shizune would understand"

"Thanks… Ino"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Detail of Sasuke's background as to how he got into photography. I don't know much on how a photography studio works, so I'm just going off what I had experienced when i was having my pictures taken & of course by imagination. I wanted Sasuke to be as much as in character as possible. I actually wanted to make it longer but i came up short. I think it's fine the way it is.**

**I kept on reading this over and over making sure i got everything right. :/  
**

**I didn't feel like doing school work, due to a really bad day so i took it out on writing.**

* * *

"Sasuke, I'd say business has been pretty good lately."

"Yeah, surprisingly it has" the short haired Uchiha responded.

Today had been a slow day for the Uchiha brothers. It was a calm breezy Sunday afternoon where the sunshine was at its peak. It was a small home feeling type of studio. Itachi and Sasuke had a goal of being the most prominent studio in Konoha. It was all Sasuke's idea of course.

Several families had come in to take family portraits that day. Sasuke thought it was troublesome because the children wouldn't listen and stay still. Even though Sasuke is an introvert, he has a deep soul. He wouldn't mind having a family one day, but that was the last thing on his mind.

It began when Sasuke was eight years old. One lazy afternoon his mother, Mikoto, gave him this rectangle looking device. She had said --

_"Sasuke, you seem bored, go outside and take some pictures, here I'm giving you this, take very good care of it" --_

She taught him how to replace the film, where to push the button, and where to take the pictures so they could be developed. He was fascinated by the beauty of it, simply taking in the moment. And in that moment, it was then that he had discovered his passion for photography, and the rest was history. It was soon enough that he started to show real talent in the art of photography. He had won contests throughout his schooling and then soon enough he was taking classes at a local community college. He was told many times that he had potential, even his brother, Itachi, was impressed. Sasuke's father however didn't approve of Sasuke's choice of a career. Instead, he wanted his son to excel in a 'money making' field.

Every time he saw his mother over a visit he'd thank her over and over again for giving him that long rectangle looking camera all those years ago. If it wasn't for her, Sasuke didn't know where he would be at today.

Sasuke had taken all sorts of pictures throughout his young life, every thing, from abstract to environmental. When Sasuke was in his element, his aura became focused and was set on getting the perfect shot. Sasuke had been told from his obnoxious friend, Naruto, that he actually looked quite 'scary' – as he put it.

Itachi was a little worried about Sasuke not interacting with his clients enough. He was also afraid that their small studio wouldn't get any recommendations from previous costumers. He knew Sasuke enjoyed taking pictures for a living, but he looked so ridged when he took them. He was afraid that Sasuke's 'dark' aura –as Itachi put it- may rub off on the clients.

Itachi had also observed Sasuke when he was interacting with clients, that conversations were kept short. Sasuke wasn't intentionally rude, that's just how he was.

Sasuke wasn't a brash character, but more of a subtle one. He doesn't say much when taking photos, except for occasional "lean to the left, just a little" or "lift your chin up just an inch." Despite his minor lack of communication with people, he was very respectful and polite ending a session with "it was good working with you"

However, as for Itachi, he was genius in art. Good with his hands and talented in paintings that would look like illusions. It was more like a hobby than a career to him. Itachi was also one of the few that was trained by his younger brother, but he wasn't nearly as good. Both were masters in art, just different kinds.

Sasuke had decided that when he finished his studies he wanted to start his own studio in the city. Itachi was also interested, so Sasuke decided that they should do this together. All the while Sasuke being the primary one in charge.

Sasuke was determined to make money to start this dream. So during his schooling he started working at 2 part-time jobs while saving every last penny. He was soon getting recognized by the much bigger photo studios from out of Konoha. Some of his works can be seen in nationwide magazines, whether it was gardening or sports. Sasuke knew he was one of the best out there considering how young he was.

* * *

For the amount of time it takes to start a local business, and figure everything out financially they had their own little studio. Everything was perfect. The equipment was all set up, props were ordered and delivered. Hiring and managing the staff was all taken care of. All they needed were costumers.

Shikamaru, an amateur photographer/graphics designer and an acquaintance of Sasuke, helped promote the small studio. Advertising online, making and handing out flyers, radio and television commercials. He was a lazy guy but he did what needed to be done.

Because Sasuke had a good reputation of being a photographer, business was fairly busy. Not bad for being open for only six months.

* * *

About a week ago, Sharingan studios had just sent out the prints of a one Yamanaka Ino. Sasuke was surpised at first when after the first couple rounds of photos that, the beach blonde girl wanted to take some lingerie photographs. She was a pretty girl, but not his type. He wondered hopefully in the future that lingerie photographs were kept to a minimum. He remembered asking why, she just merely responded –

"oh! Just for me" and walked out the door.

When it came to girls he was completely clueless, just like any other guy. If it was for a portfolio for a modeling agency then would have understood.

* * *

It was indeed a very slow day. Karin, the receptionist was complaining.

"Itachi~ Sasuke~ it's soo boring. There are no more appointments today~ can I go home or at least mess around and take pictures of myself? ~" she spoke loudly throughout the studio.

Karin was good at organizing and that's probably why she was hired. Her personality though however was a little sketchy at times, and she also had an attitude.

"No, Karin"

She pouted, and just continued playing games at the front desk computer.

Just as when she was going to beat this guy online, the phone rang.

Karin answered with her sweet and professional voice whist rolling her eyes, "Hello! Sharingan Studios, my name is Karin, How may I help you?"

The voice on the other end of the phone line responded "Hi, I need to make an appointment for my friend to get some pictures taken"

--

Some time later, Ino clicked end on her phone, and was excited for her dear friend. She suddenly had this brilliant idea to go shopping! She had two weeks and that was plenty of time to shop and get a new look. Of course, all expenses paid by Ino. There wasn't anything she'd do for her best friend.

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. it wasn't much though :/ R&R !  
Chapter 3 may take a while due to excessive studying. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres Chapter 3. Sakura and Ino go shopping and bond. Sasuke can't sleep. This is an AU story, they are not ninjas here. Characters are in their twenties. Yearly time frame: spring. I'm still learning folks!  
**

**I added some things to chapter one, so please re-read it. (sorry DX *sweatdrop) **

**I don't own Naruto. **

**Please Review! I want to know your thoughts! thx for reading! **

* * *

A week had passed by since Ino had scheduled an appointment with Sharingan Studios.

Sakura was in the midst of putting her shirt back on in the small box-like room. Once she had the white shirt pulled over her head and her right arm through one of the sleeves she suddenly felt something hit her head.

"Sakura! Here, try these on!" Ino said enthusiastically as she joyfully tossed the bundle of clothes over the gray dressing room door.

"Ino!" said the pink haired medic in annoyance when the bundle of clothes fell on her head in the gray dressing room. There were so many clothes to try on, stupid Ino and her compulsive shopping.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled out louder from the small dressing room. She wanted Ino to hear her before she skipped off to find and bring more clothes.

Ino came walking back to the dressing room with swag in her step.

"What is it, Sakura? Do you not like the outfits? You know were not done yet, shoes are next"

"Ugh, why do you always come to conclusions? You are the fashion expert in this Ino-pig, so I trust you, but can you _please _explain what outfit goes with what, you just kind of tossed them over without instructions"

Ino briefly scoffed at her 'nickname' that her best friend called her.

"Geez Sakura! I thought you would be able to figure out what goes with what. You've been my friend for how long now? Have you _not_ picked up some fashion tips?"

"You're the expert! I don't want to screw things up and you lecture me on how i need a new wardrobe"

And with that Ino started to explain what outfit went with what.

Ino spoke through the dressing room door sternly, "Make sure I see them"

"Yeah, yeah" Sakura responded in a bored-like tone.

Sakura was really thankful though that she had Ino as a friend because in the fashion world; she wouldn't survive without her. Ino always had a keen eye for clothes, shoes and accessories, she had the talent to incorporate any item; solids, prints, anything, and you name it.

The two best friends had gone to two previous stores before _Autumn Trance_ with two bags in tow, one from each. They were shopping for outfits for the upcoming photo shoot. Sakura had suspected half way through trying on different outfits that Ino was secretly replacing her whole wardrobe. Not that Sakura minded.

Sakura was off for the weekend, and she took advantage of this opportunity to go shopping for her upcoming photo shoot next week. She never had professional photographs taken before so she took advantage of it. She didn't have to pay a dime for the photo shoot. Ino insisted that she also pay for all of Sakura's expenses, but Sakura declined. She couldn't take that _much _of an advantage of the opportunity. However, because Ino was strangely insisting on paying for something; Sakura let her pay for an outfit and all 3 pairs of shoes.

After the shopping spree, Ino and Sakura went out to dinner across the street from Konoha's shopping district. It was a long day, Sakura couldn't believe that had stayed at the shopping district until most of the outlets were closed.

"You wore me out today, Ino" said Sakura as soon as they were seated by their hostess.

Sakura expressed that she was tired, and her feet hurt. Although she enjoyed bonding time with her friend, listening to her gossip all day was interesting and there were some shocking revelations, but it was starting to get the best of her, just to the point where Ino's voice was like a nail to a chalkboard. To solve this problem, she ordered sake.

As Ino was looking through the menu she startled-ly said, "Screw my diet, I'm hungry"

Sakura laughed at the fact that she knew that Ino couldn't keep up her diet for no more than a week. She _should _have betted on it.

_Did I just think that? _She thought.

_Shit. Early signs of gambling, although it wouldn't hurt to do it once in a while. Great she was going to turn out just like her Sensei._

"Shut it, forehead" Ino recoiled, somehow it was always amazingly strange how her and the medic were on the same frequency.

"Better eat up before your next diet starts Ino-pig" Sakura said smugly

"Ugh! I take you out and this is how you treat _fabulous_ Ino?"

The word, fabulous, that came out of Inos mouth made Sakura quirk her right eyebrow, "_Fabulous? _Give me a break Ino, you are nothing _but_ fabulous"

"You are so full of yourself sometimes" Sakura sighed.

"Hey, I can't help it, I look good" Ino smirked just when the waiter arrived to take their orders.

Several cups of sake later –

Both parties just finished their dinner.

Sakura was curious about this _'gorgeous' _photographer that Ino kept on raving about. "So…what is this photographer like? Like, what does he look like? And you said something about his aura?"

"I thought you weren't _interested_" Ino said dimly while holding her glass of sake to her glossed lips.

"Of _course _I'm _interested_ Ino-pig" Sakura spat as she swiftly swigged the glass of sake down her throat. She cringed at the burning sensation as the poison calmed her nerves and relaxed her muscles.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Ino said irritatingly.

Without much thought, Sakura smirked with a teasing tone, "No~" with this she took another swig.

Ino stared at the pink haired girl for a couple of seconds. Blue versus green with the same intensity.

"We like the same type, unfortunately, so it's natural that I would be interested in what you would be interested in, _'the quiet 'cool' type'_" Sakura pointed out. Like every girl in existence, she needed details, lots and lots of details especially when it came to men. Sakura wanted to hear first hand about Ino's encounter with the _gorgeous _photographer.

"_Fine_, I'll tell you. I don't see why you just won't wait until the day of the photo shoot Sa-ku-ra." Ino slowly spoke Sakura's name in syllables.

"You know I'm not good with patience"

Ino set her glass down on the brown dinner table.

Ino gave in "Okay...He has dark hair, he's tall and lean…"

Sakura nodded, signaling Ino to continue her discription of the man. Sakura's upper body was leaning against the table with elbows on the table as she listened to her best friend with much interest all the while creating an image of this man in her head.

"He's got dark eyes, the kind that will suck you in, in a bad but good way. He's also really intimidating, but is actually a respectful and polite individual."

"…respectful? Polite individual?... I know when the alcohol is kicking in your system Ino, because you start talking all adult like"

"Ha. Ha. Very. Funny."

_There she goes again! Always trash talking while she drinks. Insulting my intelligence! The nerve of that woman! After everything I've done. _Ino thought.

Their conversation lasted for another 30 minutes. Sakura's conversation with Ino had her anticipating her meet with this talented but new photographer. She looked forward to it; possible eye candy.

They soon parted ways and said their goodbyes. It was late, but not past midnight. Sakura carried all her bags, which were occupying both arms, to her apartment. Fumbling with her keys and failing to unlock the door numerous times, Sakura finally got the barrier from entering her own home, open. Sakura didn't even bother turning on the lights. She was still slightly tipsy. She dropped the bags on the white couch and brown but small coffee table. Sakura mentally noted that she would take care of it tomorrow morning. She then wandered into her room dragging her feet, kicking her shoes off on the way. She didn't even bother changing, she was tired of that. She didn't know how many times she had to change during the course of the day.

Exhausted, Sakura plopped down on her stomach coming in contact with her twin sized bed. The pink haired medic gracefully let her face hit the massive matching pastel green pillows that co-existed with the comforter. With that, she couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

Five minutes later, uncomfortable, Sakura kicked off her blue jeans and unclapsed her bra dropping it on her bedside. After doing so, sleep and the world of dreams claimed her.

* * *

It was late, very late and he didn't know her name.

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He didn't know how many hours he stayed awake just lying there, in bed, staring straight at the ceiling fan of his small room. His body was exhausted, but his mind was still running 100 miles per minute.

He growled in frustration getting up from his small but comfortable bed. He threw the sheets over in aggravation.

"Why can't I sleep?!" he expressed to the non-responsive silent beige walls that surrounded him. Sasuke threw one of his pillows at the wall, acting like the walls knew the answers.

The Uchiha then rested his elbows on his knees, his hands running through his tossed and turned black hair, his head hanging low.

He slowly got up and walked to his kitchen only wearing navy pajama pants. He found peace most of the time when he slept without wearing a shirt. Sasuke came across the medicine cabinet and opened it. Damn. He didn't have any sleeping pills. He then dragged his feet to his refrigerator and tugged it open.

The first thing he saw was milk; he grabbed the carton, opened it, and basically chugged down a good portion. He then swiftly wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand. He was told –by his idiot friend- that milk would help you sleep. He then closed the carton of milk and put it back in the fridge with its other contents –which wasn't much.

Sasuke walked back to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at the blank wall soon letting his eyes land on his personal computer resting at the corner of his room.

Sasuke's apartment was a one room apartment and it was decent for its size. It was also very bland except for the occasional picture here or there. He felt like designing his small apartment one day- but that was for when he had the time. He had the basics, a couch that sunk low when you sat on it –he really thought about buying a new couch…he had money but deemed it not significant he, afterall, didn't _really_ _need _it-, a plasma television set with surround sound – okay so he _had _to have one he was guy –, and a book case. The kitchen supplies were provided by his mother, Mikoto and he was thankful. Restroom was kept simple – soap, shampoo, deodorant, cleaning supplies, etc. His room contained of a simple single bed with sheets that didn't match with its pillows. His computer sat on his desk located at the left corner of his room, his closet was opposite of his workstation, which was partially filled with clothes. On his windowsill sat a cherry tomato plant – It was a gift, from Naruto. Naruto had teased him about his favorite choice of food and grew a cherry tomato plant for him- since Sasuke didn't garden. Even if it was to make fun, Sasuke appreciated it, but didn't know how to show it. He lived alone, but was content.

Sasuke got up from his bed and sat in front of his sleeping computer. He then lazily reached with one hand to wake it from its slumber.

He yawned. Maybe the milk was kicking in? He'd had to thank Naruto for the tip later.

He dug through his computers contents –mostly photographs that he had taken leisurely.

He scrolled down, the bright screen reflecting off his onyx eyes. That's when he saw _her _photograph_. _

The studio was always closed on Mondays. So, Sasuke, not having anything to do decided to go to the park, and decided to let his talent take him wherever. About a week ago, Sasuke was at the park across from the hospital nonchalantly taking photographs in the moment. He had a sharp eye for taking pictures in the moment, whether it was a hummingbird landing on a flower, children playing at the park, or people just enjoying their day enjoying their meal.

The Uchiha recalled that it was a fairly breezy day. It wasn't too hot or cold. It was a good day to go out and feel the green grass and the blue sky. –As he stared at the photograph on his computer screen- this was his favorite.

_At the park, he took photos of an elderly couple on a bench holding hands while watching their grandchildren play in the sandbox. It was a sweet and tender moment. Both were smiling at each other displaying an overload of happiness._

_He photographed a little girl not more than four years old, trying to catch a butterfly. It was innocently worth the capture. Next, was a mother and son playing, then a teenage girl playing with her little brother on the merry-go-round, or the young couple swinging on the swings. Sasuke took a lot more photographs before he turned towards the hospital. He stood still in his tracks._

_At a distance he saw a girl with abnormally pink hair sitting on a bench. It looked like she was sleeping. She looked like she was at piece, but by judging that she did work at the hospital, she had to be exhausted. He noticed that she couldn't be much older than him. _Sasuke studied the pictures. In the first photograph- _The girl in green scrubs was sitting on the far right of the classic wooden bench and a cherry blossom tree was behind the old bench on the left side – the only one separated from the others. Sasuke observed ,her eyes were closed and her hands were resting on her lap, palms facing up, her left hand resting on her right hand. In that moment a gust of wind swept all the cherry blossoms off their sorted branches. That's when he saw the opportunity to start clicking. _

_Luckily she didn't notice 'the stranger' taking photographs of her. For some reason she would seem like the type you had to ask for permission. If she approached him, he would just say he was hired by the local newspaper to take pictures of the hospital because of an article being released. Uchiha Sasuke making excuses? He had to have a back up plan, he couldn't say he was secretly engulfed in her. That was non-sense._

_The dark haired lad then turned to the playground, cautious. As soon as he passed the merry-go-round he turned around facing Konoha's hospital again, and brought his camera to his eye. He was safe, she didn't notice him. In fact her eyes were open and her head was turned to the right, supporting a small smile. Her right hand was reaching out towards a fallen cherry blossom that eventually landed safely in her palm. Whispers of silence. Communication of nature. Who knew capturing a fallen flower could be so captivating. Sasuke discovered something new that day._

_Looking through the lens he took a picture of that contentful moment. It was then that looking through his lens he noticed that her eyes were a bright emerald green. This was his favorite picture of her. As Sasuke was about to take another photograph of the green eyed girl, suddenly turned and looked directly at him. Sasuke, in shock of being caught, took his camera away from his face, catching her through his own eyes. Blink once, blink twice. They briefly stared at each other and the wind swayed making more blossoms separate from their motherly branches. The girl with the green eyes, green scrubs, and pink hair then turned around and entered back into the hospital entrance. Not once looking back._

_Sasuke stood there, not being able to move after that. Uchiha Sasuke was left in a trance and he couldn't explain why._

Sasuke didn't know how long he was staring at her photograph, but he did notice that he was finally feeling his eyes drop, and with what little time he had left of the night, he turned off his monitor leaving her photograph behind the dark screen and crawled back into bed.

Little did he know that it wasn't the milk that calmed him to sleep, it was the reassurance of that one photograph of the pink haired girl that was just enjoying her break speaking silently speaking to the pink and white blossoms that swirled around her, even if he didn't know her name, he didn't have to. He 'gave' her a 'name' - _Sakura_.

* * *

**Remember to Review! again thanks for reading!**


End file.
